


The French Laundry Killbook

by thursdaysisters



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom!Will, Crucifixion, Cumplay, Demons, Dogs, Edgeplay, Hollywood, Horror, M/M, Mind Palace, Murder Husbands, Surreal, Text Adventure Game, straitjacket, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysisters/pseuds/thursdaysisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 3. Asleep in a winter wood after escaping from Muskrat Farm, Hannibal visits Will's mind palace to repair the psychological damage. But he must hurry, before hypothermia kills them both. </p><p>Art by chomaisky</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Laundry Killbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chomaisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomaisky/gifts).



The game has three alternate endings, depending on whether you prefer honeymoon sex, bondage sex, or a spitefuck at the dinner table.

[Click here to play the game.](http://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/qqlylgc_xeeojkwhoaqzzw/the-french-laundry-killbook)


End file.
